<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In Madness and Memories by Malko_the_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195949">Lost In Madness and Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malko_the_21/pseuds/Malko_the_21'>Malko_the_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Bad in English, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malko_the_21/pseuds/Malko_the_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Two Persons On their Mission to Prevent the Human Incarnation.<br/>They will travel trough time and space to fullfill their mission. They will meet many Persons to stop or support them.<br/>They will see comrads go and come but some will stay with them to the end.<br/>They will face Hardships and Conflicts with themself.<br/>Their furture is uncertain and also set in stone.<br/>Yet there is someone who will shatter their will....<br/>Their Story is a long one.....<br/>Will you have the time to hear it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not a good first Impression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: First: This is my first try to write something like this. Second: English isn't my first Language so I'm sorry beforehand if something sounds weird or some things get skipped. Third: This is a fanfiction. Everything that resembles the story is purly random and the Characters and Settings are owned by their respective holder.</p><p>I wanted to write this Idea long ago, since i started playing FGO. So I did.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The first thing i felt was my breath.. Then the cold metallic floor underneath me. I regained slowly my senses just only to let them slip away again. My body feels powerless, unable to get up. Dammit, at this rate ill lose my consciousnesses. Right now even that cold metal floor feels like a soft bed. Just as i starting fainting again i hear small, fast footsteps and another pair, louder then the other closing by.</p><p>As I heard the steps stopping in front of me I felt something...... licking my face?</p><p>“Senpai! Wake Up!”</p><p><a id="tw-target-text" name="tw-target-text"></a> A feminine voice rings in my head, preventing me to going unconscious again.</p><p>“Fou, Fou!”</p><p>I slowly open my eyes just to see a small, white squirrel-like animal in front of me staring into my face, tilting his head. I tried to pet the animal before I stopped midway, realizing someone else was standing near me. I looked up just to see a girl kneel right over me Staring into my face.</p><p>I slowly tried to stand up before my mind realized, that she was only two inches away from my face. I screamed and crawled back a few steps before asking her the most generic question.</p><p>“W-Who are you?”</p><p>“Umm... Its hard to answer suddenly. But I would say nobody important”</p><p>I stared at her intensely. I instantly noticed her pink hair, it was short, neck-lengthened , straight and covered her right purple eye. She wears a pair of glasses, a black short dress with a red tie and a white Jacket over it.</p><p>“ I mean I do have a name, but I never really had the opportunity to use it.... I think I won't leave a good first Impression.”</p><p>“Well, better off than mine, Right?”</p><p>I smiled at her friendly. As soon she saw the smile, she shyly looks away into one of the corridors of the Hallway. Whatever she thought of she came back to her senses again after I jumped back up on my feets.</p><p>“*Ahem* Anyway, can I question, Senpai?”</p><p>“ You just slept on the floor, but I don't see the reason why you would. Can't you sleep unless you're on a hard bed?”</p><p>“Well, to be honest, a trip to the Antarctic can be really tiring.... then I lost the group who should guide us to our rooms after passing out.... and then you found me.”</p><p>Right now, I'm in Chaldea Headquarters, a magical and technological Organization for the Preservation of Humanity on top of a mountain in the Antarctic. They searched for special candidates for the prevention of the incarnation of Humanity and I'm one of them! The Hallway is around 7 meters tall and 6 meters wide. It is mostly covered in white gray metal only illuminated right now by the light from outside. The snowstorm outside is said to be everlasting on top of the mountain but the light of the sun still can come through the storm, although..... you cant see anything but snow and maybe sometimes the gray sky.</p><p>“Fou! Fooo..... Kyuuuu!”</p><p>“Oh, I completely forgot. I still haven't introduced you yet, have I, Fou?”</p><p>She pet the animal around his chest, after it climbed on her shoulder.</p><p>“ This squirrel-like creature is Fou. He is the only Life-Form privileged to freely walk around Chaldea. He also led me to you, Senpai.”</p><p>"Ah there you are, Mash. You know, you can't just walk around without the directors knowledge.”</p><p>A Man in a green suit, same colored cylinder hat, and curly hair, walks towards us, fixating his look on Mash. Only after he stopped in front of us he recognizes my presence.</p><p>While he looks at a holographic file of me he began to talk to me.</p><p>“ Oh, someone's already with you? You're..... one from the newcomer group... Yes. I'm Lev Lainur, a technicians here. You're the last one of the 48 candidates. Despite being the last one chosen, you came one week early.” He inspects me for a while before continuing. “Well, better than too late. In that week you can be useful to everyone by aide your assistance like Mash does. Fine by you?” “ Yes sir! ” I instantly replied. “Good. Well, if there is anything you want to ask, feel free to ask Mash or myself. Mash guide him to his room won't you?” “Y-Yes of course Dr. Lev.”</p><p>After Mash gave me a little tour around Chaldea I arrived at my room. As she was about to leave she turned around back to me</p><p>“Uhhhh... Senpai... can I ask you what your name is? You never said it, and Dr. Lev didnt said it too, so I wanted to know.... ”She avoids eye contact and tries to not reveal her face. Maybe she's embarrassed?“ Oh I didn't said it? Sorry, sorry, let me reintroduce me.”I took a deep breath before I reintroduce myself.</p><p>“I am Ritsuka Fujimaru, nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“AHHHHHHH!”</p><p>I jumped out of my bed instantly looking to the clock, Oh no. Oh nononono. I'm late! I quickly put my clothes on and took a short detour to the cafeteria to take a piece of Toast with me.</p><p>The week was quickly over as I had my hands full for most of the time. Mash was most of the time with me together and helped me many times out when I got into sticky situations. I appreciate it I don't know why she is like that to me. Though she is working here longer, she still calls me Senpai, though she never really said why. The days went by and I met two other people that left a big Impression on me. The first one was the Head of the Medical Department Dr. Romani Archaman. I met him in my Room directly after i met Mash. He used my room to slack off, though he wanted to run off instantly. I was actually fine with it so time to time he comes over to my room to just slack off and playing games with me. He is also the Physician of Mash. Even though he is sometimes very pessimistic, he tries not to be when Mash is around. The other person was a woman i passed in the hall sometimes, but nowhere else could i find her. She is a woman with dark brown Hair and wears rather unique clothes and a mechanical gauntlet. She has a beautiful face that, feels familiar, but I can't recognise it though. She radiates quite a lot of Mana though.</p><p>After I opened the door to the conference room I could her a Young feminine, but strict voice.</p><p>“- remember that my orders are absolute. My position is completely different from yours. “</p><p>I got into a rather normal sized room, well for Chaldeas standard, where four Rows of of people are sitting in front of young, white haired girl. She must be the young director Animusphere. Everyone glanced directly at me, before I got yelled at from the Director.</p><p>“Well,well.... A latecomer. There are always some of them aren't there? Whatever, get to your Seat! You can ask the other Masters if you have something.” She points directly to an empty seat, Glaring at me with a really annoyed look. Even before I sat down she began her speech anew.</p><p>“As I was saying, my orders are absolute, no exception from which Family you come from understand? You are all mere tools to prevent humanity's end, nothing more, if there is anybody that don't likes it, you can easily leave....... Though from an antarctic mountain 6,000 meters above sea level, could be a little difficult. Now your mission is..........”</p><p>After director's speech Mash came to me. "Senpai, did you came late because you did oversleep again?" "Sorry, Sorry, I did sleep over but i didnt missed anything Importent?" "No but in under half a hour everyone should be ready for the first Rayshift."  "Well how is your first Impression?" " Hmmm.... My first Impression?" I just looked over the Masters Fast as I thought about the week. "It was.... pretty good. Everyone was pretty friendly for magicians standard. Food was good too. But I can say it really after we have done the Mission though." "Oh. Its fine, I wanted just to ask you. Now I must find Dr. Roman, Lev said he is high likely slacking off again." As she turned around to go to seach after the doctor, I realized that i missed sometjing Important. "Wait, Mash can you make a favour for me though?" She turns around with a surprised, and a little red, face.  "O-Oh? W-What is it?" "Can you before you do that pick up something from my room? It's a Notebook on the Table." She smiled softly and nodded before running  to get both the doctor and my notebook. It's very important for me....</p><p>“Where is Mash Kyrielight?” The Director is standing in the middle of the room yelling multiple times where mash is. "We have the best performance with the whole Team A. " She glanced over the whole room, only to lock her eyes on me. "You, you are with Mash most of the time. So answer me where she is.” She steps closer to me before we stand next to each other, staring into each others eyes.</p><p>"S-she is searching for Romani. Lainur asked her so."</p><p>I totally shouldn't say that I asked her to get something for me, after the speech. But on the other hand she should already be back again. Why does she need so long?</p><p>"...... We will wait 10 minuits for her. If she doesnt appears in that time period we will Start the Grand Order without her." A little commotion started by the delay the director made. "What?  Is there any problem with that? No? Then go on with your task then!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ummmm........ Soo..... Is there anything you want?”</p><p>A ginger haired man sits on Senpai's Bed and eats wholeheartedly a piece of cake while staring at me.</p><p>“Dr. Romani, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Come on, Mash. How did you find this place? I'm eating a cake right now!”</p><p>“ Dr. Roman that is not the point now. You shouldn't even be here. You should be preparing the Rayshift Right now!”</p><p>“What? The only thing to do is being present there, the others can easily handle the Rayshift alone.” As I want to respond to him, a little Ringtone goes off.</p><p>“Ah Romani. You should come here in case of Emergencies. Also many Masters seem to have slight abnormality. Probably anxiety.” He tips the armband with his finger to respond to the mage.</p><p>“Lev, I'll give them anesthesia in like.... 10 minutes?” He awkwardly looks to the clock, trying to stall as much time as possible.</p><p>“Well hurry up, we start point 10 O'clock and its 9: 40 already! Also search after mash, she is looking after you."</p><p>“So, Mash why do you know I am here? ” “Senpai requested to get something from his room, so i wanted to get it first. It should be on the desk.” On the Desk there are two objects lying. There were a small Handbook and a small long box.</p><p>“ It should be Notebook. Now that I have it I should hurry to go into the Command Room. Dr. Roman, you should come to the Rayshift now too.” </p><p>He sighed "Yes, Yes I will come too."</p><p>As we arrived and opened the door to the Command Room.... it happened.</p><p>A bright light and a loud Explosion came from inside of the room.</p><p>Both Dr. Roman and me got hurled back into the hall several meters. I unconsciously tried to get up, but instantly a pain in my body came up.. As I looked down I could see a piece of rock inside my arm and several wound on my body. As I tried to move my head I felt something thick on my head flowing down. I see something red flowing down at the edge of my blurry sight. Is it.... Blood? I after a while the sight got more clear, only just to see the doctor leaning against the wall with similar wounds.</p><p>“W-What was that?.....” Even though I already knew the answer, my mind still asked the question itself.I could not really form words and it came only as a whisper .</p><p>“Mash... ouch, this is- …... we need to ….. everybody, ….....the room soon -.....”</p><p>His sentence was multiple times cut from the alarm siren. I got to need to go to safety first... then meet the others.... and Senpai..... Wait... where is Senpai? He must still been in I slowly stood up and tried to walk only to fall over again.</p><p>“Mash, I already called support. They …. will come..... soon....” I could not hear the Doctor. I looked at him again to see him passed out from the Explosion. I slowly tried to go into the burning Command Room alone.</p><p><em>“Generator operation stopped. Power level critical. Switch to backup generator, error. Please make switch manually.”</em> I could hear the Announcement through the Fire, falling debris and the siren.</p><p>“ Senpai..... Senpai!” As I entered the burning room to search after him. I yelled after him multiple times. There was no response. I could feel even in the hot room something cold in my body. I could only hear the description of feelings, never really felt them though. But in that moment I knew. I'm scared. I am scared that she is in this chaos, that she is dead..... I yelled many more times after that.</p><p>
  <em>“Containment wall will close in 40 seconds. Those remain in Control Area, evacuate immediately-”</em>
</p><p>The announcement spoke again through the noise again. The Pain in mybody silenced the reset of it. The doors are closing.... I am too far from the exit and i cant run because of my wounds. I wont make it to the exit soon enough. Suddenly I could hear a familiar scream.</p><p>“Fou.......fou....foooooouu!” Fou? I quickly looked around to search after the white creature. He was on a pile of debris screaming at me. As I closed in to him he ran away going out of my sight.</p><p>“ You want me to follow you again?”</p><p>As I slowly followed him I could see somebody lying between the fire and debris. As I come closer I instantly knew who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Senpai.....?”</p><p>“ Ah, Mash. *cough* Hey there. It looks like it is *cough* ..... my impression is now not so good anymore.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo This is The Prolog! I know its a little short, but its my first time.  So if you can i would appreciate if you would comment and give me a Feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The arrival of  both Mash and Ritsuka in their first Singularity! Hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senpai.....?”</p><p>I could hear a soft, but weak and frail voice. Ah. I passed out. The pain that flows through my whole body seems not to stop The lungs are burning, The limbs are only feeling pain. The mouth tastes only blood. I could just barley see anything anymore.... The fire tainted the room in an light red and a burning heat. I could only after some seconds turn my head to the direction the voice came.</p><p>The familiar figure limped her way to me. She carries a relieved and a worried face at the same time. I knew instantly who it was, even with the blurriness from the Explosion.</p><p>I tried to speak. I failed. Nothing than my mouth opening happens. I tried again. My throat is screaming in pain. I tried to clear it, but only a little blood comes out. Only after that I could speak with a cracked, tired Voice.</p><p>“Ah, Mash. *cough* Hey there. It looks like it is *cough* ..... my impression is now not so good anymore.“ I tried to smile to her, though I could only feel my mouth twitch a little.</p><p>As she came closer I could hear her saying to me something. “S-Senpai! You are alive! Ah...... I'm glad! I searched after you.....” “Ahhh.... Guess you were concerned weren't you? Guess, you were in the explosion too?”</p><p>She nodded lightly, but her face changed yet again after she looked at my stomach. “Senpai!....” She now could see my wound clearly, what she could not from further back.</p><p>A brick, only some inches big is stuck in my stomach, letting blood spill out onto the floor.</p><p>“Senpai...? No.... No!”. She fell to her knees and started crying.</p><p>I could only see her face, as she cries in front of me.</p><p>The shock in her eyes, the tears rolling down her face, her tremble hands. I only met her a week ago... and I already can't stand these things on her. I lifted my numb arm to try to soothe her, but I could only reach for her before my hand failed. As my arm fell down I could feel a soft hand holding it back up. It was hers. She held my hand with both of hers tightly and with a saddened face she could only watch me on the rock lying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>System switching to the final phase of Rayshift, Coordinates AD 2004, January, 30<sup>th</sup>, Fujuki, Japan</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I coughed, trying to speak to her “Senpai!.... “ She tries to say something, but it seems she couldn't say it. Her face goes through the expressions through. Disbelief. Shock. Sadness. And Tears. Again, I could not stand them on her face.</p><p>"E-..... Everything's fine, Mash. ...... You wanted to see the sky again, right? ... ahh... it hurts that you gave up on that...... for me...." Yes. sometimes i think i am not special. one of many. I'm no diffrent than the one next to me. Only when my magical powers awoke inside me i thought i might be someone exceptional.... until that thought got stomped down into the ground by other mages. Hmmm....  "No. it is fine, Senpai. I am fine with my desiscion. You shouldnt say that."  She might have said something more, but my ears couldn't catch it anymore.</p><p>Then.... I couldn't feel my body anymore. My sight becomes fussy First my fingertips, then my legs, then I couldn't feel her hands anymore and then... a light.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A small clatter comes into my mind as my numbness gets slowly replaced by pain again. The feeling of numbness and pain mixed are suppressing my consciousnesses to take my body over again. Then another clatter. Closer this time. And clearer. It hears like a hollow, jet stable material from that the noise came from I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is the asphalt of a road. The similar chunks of debris like in Chaldea. Then I could clearly see my surroundings. I was in a city. A burning, half destroyed city. Flames, pieces of buildings and fallen street posts are lying everywhere around. <em>*clatter*</em> The unsettling sound came again. The sound of is now closer then last ones. I tried to turn my head slowly around from where the sound came from.</p><p>A skeleton,missing some parts, in ragged clothes and a worn down sword wanders around in a slow way. It seems to wander around without a real target, yet it seems.... it follows... orders?</p><p>I could feel my body shiver on the look at the undead and tried to slowly stand up and walk quietly away, but a sting of pain on my right side of my stomach stopped me from that.</p><p>The pain numbs my senses yet again. I collapsed on spot instantly again onto the floor, looking at the gray concrete again.</p><p>Out of my corner of my eye the skeleton turned around to my direction like as if it is an instinct from him. The stare of it directly penetrated through my whole body. Where eyes should be, are hollow empty black holes. The darkness of the holes , even though I already saw them once before, they still let fear go through my body in an instant.</p><p>He slammed his sword against the street, as if that was a club, alarming everyone nearby about him and me. I pointed my finger at him trying to shoot of a Gandr at him, but I recoil from the pain the wound causes again.</p><p>After that I could only see the skeleton slowly walk towards me, knowing I'm injured and that he could easily finish me off. Every single step he does refills my whole body with fear, then with the pain of the wound again. He steps forward until he stands right above me, staring at me as he slowly lifts his sword. The only thing I could do was to prepare foe the slash and to close</p><p>A loud clang and a loud skidding of metal.</p><p>I slowly opened my eyes as I see in front of me a big black plate, that is formed like a cross and a girl between me and the skeleton, blocking his slash. The girl wears a black plating armor .... that is rather skinny?!</p><p>“Master!”</p><p>A really familiar voice let me look up to the figure. The pink hair instantly gave away who the girl might be.</p><p>“M-Mash?!”</p><p>She gave me a short, relieved glace but instantly focused back on the skeleton she holds off. With a strong push she gained a distance between her and the enemy and closed it instantly again to bash him into a pile of Bones.</p><p>Her serious stare then locked then at me, but she instantly scanned her surroundings for other threats nearby, though it seems that nobody was close enough to be us any danger. Her serious stare then softens up to a light smile. She then picked the plate with her black gloves up, which turns out to be a Shield and dissipates it into golden dust........ what? My eyes widened as I saw what she just done. Though before any of us could say a thing</p><p>“Senpai! How hurt are you? Can you stand by yourself?” She asked me several questions though my mind could not remember them for long. I laid now against a stone,in a small building in the first floor. As I wanted to ask her about that outfit my Wristband I got from Chaldea began to give off a little alarm.</p><p>I clicked on the only button it has and a blue hologram of an Young Man with a tied pony appeared.</p><p>“Right, I finally got through! Hello? This is Chaldea command Room? Do you read me?” I could after a while recognize the man sitting in the Command chair. It's Dr. Romani, the head doctor of Chaldea. His Bandage around his forehead indicates, that he was in the explosion.</p><p>With a steady tone she responds to the man “Mash Kyrielight, here. We are at Singularity F, only Ritsuka and me are here. Though I am transformed, my body and mind functions normally. My Conditions are fine, though Ritsuka-senpai needs medical attention”</p><p>“Huh?” His eyes widens as she speaks about her conditions, clearly worrying about Mash. “What's up with your outfit? It's shame- Whoa?! Whats going up with your conditions? Everything improved to the level of an-”</p><p>“An servant.....is my guess is right?” I responded after catching my breath. “.... Yes it is, true, though I don't remember how it happened, but I am now fused with a stray Servant that lost his Master during the explosion. He also didn't told me his true name.”</p><p>“So you are a Demi-Servant, huh? Even you don't know his name, look it at the bright side. At least the Servant was cooperative when he was summoned. So Ritsuka you know the basics right? She acts like a Servant, is as powerful as a Servant, but she is a Demi-Servant. Now, your next Goal is a Leyline north from you.“ He shortly looked into emptyness, high likely talking with someone other in the Command room.”Ah, the power goes down, we will connect us a----” with a loud crack the hologram disappeared and the armband shut itself off again.</p><p>“Ah... well, the connection got cut off. We have gotten the mission of Dr. Roman didn't we? So lets be on our way to the Leyline.” I slowly stood up trying to support myself on Mash. “W-Wait, Master! You should rest now. The injury is still bad!” Her eyes instantly widens as she figures something out ”Huh? Uhh.... it is hard to ask, but.... how are you alive?” She asked that question rather monotone. Though the way she used them she is still careful with what she says. “Heh. I also thought I knocked at Deaths door already. Though someone gave me enough compatible blood to survive and mostly stopped my bleeding. I'm not in danger anymore, but it still hurts the same as before.” With that we slowly proceeded to the Leyline avoiding any dangerous enemies or open areas where we would be an easy target.</p>
<hr/><p>As we slowly come closer to the destination, the more we need to fight the skeletons head to head. Mash can easily handle everything, though I could not sense when her energy would run out. My sense of mana is already very weak and the mana in the air is so dense it even dulls my senses even more that they already are. We found in one of the shopping stores a first aid kit and treated my wound for the most part.</p><p>“Kyaaaaaaaaa!” A scream halls between the roads and alerts everything that is in a 2 kilometer radius. “That was a woman's scream for sure. It came from the next block over there!” She grabs me, pulling me to the direction, where the scream came from. As I come closer we could see a long, big trail of skeletons following a girl with white hair. When I got a little closer I could recognize her. It was the director! She periodically turns around to shoot a Gandr and it even seems to destroy some. Though its not enough to stop their mass closing up to her. “Mash! Get the director out of there …. and clean the skeletons away!” “Roger that!” I stumbled a little as she stopped instantly to prepare a dash between the director and the skeletons.</p><p>Ten minuets later she stands there exhaustively holding her gigantic shield besides her. “All targets eliminated. The zone is now safe, Senpai!” “Th-Thanks Mash. You should.... Rest now too.” “ ...Whats going on? Why are you now a Demi servant? Why is he your …..” the fire crackle around us over toning the directors rant while Mash tries to calm down her and explain the situation to her. My mind drifts again away. But this time to the surroundings. The city was clearly once a place overflowing with wealth. The remains of it though indicate clearly that this wealth will not flow no more. It is only now a ruin of a past city.</p><p>“... do you understand?” “Huh?” I slowly got back from my trance and am now looking into a rather annoyed director. “What did you not understand? I'm in command now!” “Oh you mean that?Yeah,yeah you can be the one who gives orders now.” I casually shrugged it off. “Now, let us set up our camp here. The leyline should be here, right director?” “O-Of course I knew that! Now, Mash I will set up an summoning circle, so place your shield down.” She startled a bit, though regained her composure very fast. Mash gave me a questioning look, asking me what to do. I just nodded to her lightly, saying to place her shield down.</p><p>“CQ! CQ! Ah the connection is back! AHH!!!” Dr. Roman, again in the chair, is in the hologram, being now surprised by the Director. “ Huh? Where is Lev? Why are you on? Put Lev on!” Lev? He was that weird friendly guy in a suit, wasn't he? Is the director so dependent on him? Before I could further my train of thoughts I was interrupted by their conversation.</p><p>“Now that the other masters are kept alive, we'll take care of the investigation of the town. I know the risk of being here but waiting around is not an option! The Association will pressure me out of position until then. So we will find the cause first. I will now cut the connection. Do your Job Romani.” With that she forcefully cut the line and turned to me. “ Ritsuka. You now will bodyguard me, while we will investigate here! Do you understand?” “Yes, director!” With that we explored various places of the city, searching the cause of this singularity. I slowed the search a little, though I still could keep up.</p>
<hr/><p>I many times tried to talk with the director, though I only god a cold shoulder. Mash though said that she is strict, but not evil. And the longer I explore this city with her, the more I understand it. She tries to be efficient, and effective as possible. It can seem as cold but she cares about others too. She heals Mash's wounds and also tries to lessen my pain. Sadly she said she cant heal my wound, because my wound reached quite deep and her magic isn't so advanced. Whelp, My magic isn't really better too. We remained silent for what feels an eternity, until I could break the silence with an pretty obvious question</p><p>“Why is Fuyuki even in this state? I don't remember any mass destruction in Japan for a long time.”</p><p>“Ah. We have a record of the history of the world. Not just the normal one, but it has also the records of secrets, cover-ups and much more. It seems a Holy Grail War happened in 2004 here. It was a war between mages and their servants to win said Holy Grail for one wish. The summoning system in Chaldea is based on that.” Oh. I didn't expected an explanation, though I welcome one.</p><p>“Ah, we seem to arrive at the location.” It was a church on top of a hill. Well, the remains I mean. The church has a an unusual pattern of debris around it and it is mostly destroyed. Only the bell tower stands loose like it would fall any moment. We searched for any magical traces of something big but we didn't found anything. “A failure again huh?” Romani is on the line again trying to navigate us to the next spot. I sat down on a piece of debris. I instantly felt something off about the debris, which I sat on. Though with closer examination it looks even more suspicious.</p><p>“Oh no.... We need to get out of here! <strong><span class="u">NOW!</span></strong>” “Wha-” The director was startled by my call and Mash instantly summoned her shield again. “ Ritsuka's right! You need to run!”, Romani screamed out of my armband. We instantly headed to stairway of the church, but suddenly a hooded figure jumps into our way. I shortly could see the figures face. It was a pale woman's face with purple hair and yellow eyes. She carries a small bladed scythe, that is still big enough to behead a human. The fear I felt before was nothing compared to now. The sadistic smile on the woman's face with here eyes screaming for bloodshed stunned my whole body at once.</p><p>With an ecstasy filled voice she she spoke......</p><p>
  <em>“Ahhhhh~....... There you are.....!”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, took 2 months to write this.  Yeah.... might be bad if this goes on. But it might become a monthly thing (if i not fail my scedule)!<br/>I want to hear any opinion on my writing so i can improve, so criticqe is fine! Other opinion on my work are fine too! So see you next chapter, whenever it would come out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>